Discord (Maleficent fanfic)
by laura.erkinantti
Summary: Discord who is protector of Everfree forest and he met Luna and fell in love with her. But Luna betrayed Discord and cut his wings of. Now Luna is queen of Ponyville and she gave birth to Twilight Sparkle. Discord who seeks revenge and puts curse on her, when Twilight is 16 she will sleep forever and only true loves kiss can awake her.
1. Chapter 1

Discord p.o.v

Have you ever heard story about sleeping princess? Well this is different story what you know. This story has romance, revenge and fantasy. Story begins in Everfree forest, close the forest is big castle. In the Everfree forest lives young creature who everyone thinks to be chimera, I'm the creature. I'm draconequus and my name is Discord. I'm strongest creature in Everfree forest, that's why I protect this forest. One day when I was flying in the sky three breezies called my name.

"Discord! Come down, we have something to tell you" breezies yelled at same time. Then I flew down the ground next to three breezies.

"What is wrong Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy?" I asked.

"In nearby cave is filly alicorn" Applejack said. Then I flew that cave, when I arrived there was front of cave two Minotaur's guards.

"Who ever you are come out from that cave" I said. Then from then cave heard young mare alicorn's voice.

"No! What if those minotaur's hurt me?" Alicorn asked.

"I promise that they won't hurt you" I said. Then from the cave came young alicorn who had night blue cold, blue mane and tail.

"You look like chimera, but you too tall to be chimera" alicorn said.

"I'm draconequus, my name is Discord. What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Luna, is nice to meet you" Luna said. When I touched her hoof where was jewlery had rock what I can't touch.

"That rock, I can't touch it" I said. Luna took of that jewlery off her hoof. (I don't know what rock or metal that Maleficent can't touch)

Normal p.o.v

Ever scene Discord and Luna met they became good friends. Every day those two hang out together and they both fly in the sky. Then Discord was 16 years old, Discord and Luna kissed then for first time. Years passed and Discord had grown up, then one day king attack with his army to Everfree forest. Before them came Discord to protect the forest.

"Don't destroy this forest or else I'll fight all of you" Discord said.

"I don't take orders from the freak, destroy the forest" king said. King's army ready to attack Discord only standing there.

"Creatures of this forest, come fight with me!" Discord said. Then forest's strongest creature came to protect the forest with Discord. The fight was tough, but Discord defeated the king and army went with their king back to castle. While king was on his bed Luna tacked good care for the king.

"Who ever bring that chimera's head to me can rule my kingdom" king said.

"Your majesty, I will revenge for you" Luna said. Then Luna went to Everfree forest to look Discord.

"Discord? Are you here?" Luna asked. From behind Luna Discord landed too ground.

"Luna, I haven't see you in years" Discord said.

"Is nice to see you too Discord" Luna said. Then both of them did picnic together, Luna had put sleeping potion in Discord's drink and Discord had fall in to sleep. Luna took knife from her back and was ready to strike it to Discord's chest. But Luna couled't kill Discord so insted Luna cut Discord's wings off his back and went back to castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal p.o.v

In the morning when Discord woke up, he noticed that he did't have wings. Discord had a lot pain in his back. Later Discord got up from the ground and he snapped his fingers, staff appeared to his eagle hand. Discord wasn't used walking, he always flew in the sky. One day when Discord was in field, farmpony had captured raven in the net. Discord snapped his fingers and raven turned in to Pegasus. Pegasus what had black colt, grey mane and tail.

"What you did to me?" Raven asked.

"I saved your life" Discord said.

"I'm sorry, because you saved my life I'll serve you" Raven said.

"Do you have a name?" Discord asked.

"My name is Thunderlane" Raven said.

"Well Thunderlane, I want you to be my wings" Discord said. Discord snapped his fingers and turned Thunderlane back to raven and he flew to castle. In the castle Luna was crowned a queen and she married old king's son. Raven flew back to Discord's and tell him news about Luna.

"Luna did this to me so she came to queen?" Discord asked. Around the Discord body started to flame and all his magic flew to the sky. Many months later Luna gave birth to girl filly and raven saw this then raven went tell about filly to Discord. Discord snapped his fingers Thunderlane changed to Pegasus.

"Luna gave birth to girl filly and everypony is invited to filly's birth" Thunderlane said.

"Filly? How wonderful, I'll go to see that filly" Discord said. Indeed everypony was invited to celebrate to filly's birth, also filly was Alicorn and she was named Twilight Sparkle. Also Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity was invited.

"Your majesty, we all have gifts to princess" Rarity said. Luna nodded and then three breezie's looked at the filly.

"I wish to you beauty" Rarity said.

"I wish to you that you will be always happy" Fluttershy said. Before Applejack was able to give her gift Discord came and he looked different then before. Discord's colors turned black and grey. Discord's eyes had turned red and black. Discord's tail spikes were sharper.

"I came to see new princess" Discord said.

"You're not invited here Discord" Luna said. Discord pretend to look disappointed but he laughed evilly.

"Stay away from the princess" Applejack said. Discord used his magic and moved breezie's to chest.

"This princess does indeed comes beautiful and everypony who meet her will love her" Discord said. Luna did't say nothing she only stared at Discord.

"But before the sunset on her 16th birthday she will sting her hoof in stinging wheel and sleep like death" Discord said.

"Please Discord, don't do this" Luna said.

"Do it again, I love to see you begging" Discord said. Luna went her knees and looked Discord to his eyes.

"Please Discord, I beg you" Luna said.

"Alright, Princess can awake from her death sleep, but only by true love's kiss" Discord said and left. After that Luna order that every stinging wheel be burned and trow away. Then Luna gave Twilight to Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity. Three of them tacked the filly to Everfree forest, meanwhile Discord used his magic to raise thorn bush's around Everfree forest that anypony can't destroy Everfree forest ever again.


	3. Chapter 3

Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity had tacked Twilight deep to Everfree forest where was cottage. All three of them changed to normal ponies. Applejack turned to farmpony, Fluttershy turned to Pegasus. Rarity turned to unicorn.

"Now three of us have to take care of princess without magic" Applejack said.

"But how? We don't how take care of filly's" Rarity said.

"We have take care of princess, Discord will never found her here" Fluttershy said. But three of them did't noticed a crow in the three and he flew to tell Discord that filly was in the forest. Then later Discord came too see filly and he hated filly's.

"This becoming fun, I wonder how those breezie's can take care this alicorn filly" Discord said and left. Years passed and Twilight was 6 years old. When Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity were at picnic Twilight was trying to catch butterfly. But Twilight did't notice that she was running to a cliff.

"Look Thunderlane, that filly falls soon from the cliff" Discord said. Then Twilight fell to cliff, but Discord saved her by his magic and put Twilight back to ground. Thunderlane in crow form looked Discord confused.

"What? I did't do that for no reason" Discord said. One day when Discord was walking Twilight came with him.

"Go home, I don't want to play" Discord said. Then suddenly Twilight hugged Discord, Discord was very confused. Discord pick up Twilight and she touched Discord's horns.

"Kind uncle" Twilight said. Discord put Twilight on the ground.

"Go home now" Discord said. Then Twilight went back to cottage. Years passed again and now Twilight was almost 16 years old and she got her cutie mark now. One night Twilight was at thorn bushes, wondering why those thorn bushes were there.

Discord p.o.v

That filly or should I say that mare is grow up to pretty alicorn. But she is very curious. I snapped my fingers and changed Thunderlane to a wolf to scare soldiers off here. I used my magic to put that mare to asleep and take her to middle of Everfree forest. I wonder what is her rection when she see how I look like. I used my magic to wake up that mare and I hided behind the three. When Twilight woke up she started to look the forest and came a lot fairies. Then fairies flew away when they knew that I was here. Then Twilight looked at me even thought I was hiding.

"I know that you are there, come out don't be afraid" Twilight said.

"I'm not afraid" I said.

"Then come out" Twilight said.

"Then you are afraid" I said. Then I came put from my hiding place and Twilight was looking at me. Twilight did't even looked scared of me, but why? Doesn't my form scare her?

"I know who you are" Twilight said.

"Really? Then who am I?" I asked.

"You are my godfather" Twilight said happily.

"I'm your what?" I asked.

"Godfather, your shadow has been following me ever scene when I was a filly" Twilight said. I looked at Twilight very confused, scene when I was her godfather.

"I had so lot what I know about you" Twilight said. Then I used my magic to put Twilight asleep again then I tacked her to cottage to sleep. Then I left from cottage still wondering why she did't afraid of me.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal p.o.v

Next day Twilight was with Discord in middle of Everfree forest. All creatures of Everfree forest came were Twilight and Discord was. Then one the creatures threw mud on Twilight's face. Twilight used her magic and threw mud on the creature. All creatures started to threw mud on others creatures. One the creatures threw mud on Discord's face and they feared that what Discord would do. But Thunderlane on his Pegasus form laughed to Discord, but Discord used his magic to threw a lot mud on Thunderlane. Everybody was having fun and even Twilight and Discord too. When came a night Twilight was sleeping in her bed. Discord was inside on cottage and standing next to bed while watching when Twilight was sleeping.

"Stop this curse, let it be no more" Discord said. But Discord couldn't take his own course off from Twilight. For first time Discord felt guilty, he wished that he would't never put course on Twilight. Next morning Discord and were talking together in the forest.

"Discord, I have noticed that many this forest creatures have wings, but you don't have wings" Twilight said.

"I used to have wings, but those wings were taken away from me" Discord said.

"Were those wings strong?" Twilight asked.

"So strong that I flew above the clouds and up there was pretty view" Discord said. When Discord had said that Twilight felt pity for Discord. One day Discord and Twilight were watching when dragons was flying in the sky. Then all of sudden Twilight used her magic to turn Discord's colors to different shades of pink.

"Discord, you sure look funny in pink" Twilight said while laughing.

"You're gonna paid for this" Discord said. Twilight start running from Discord while laughing and Discord was running after Twilight. (Reference from Fairy Tail episode 154: Erza's and Jellal's almost first kiss) Twilight stopped on the little cliff and then Discord push them both down from the cliff. While they were falling they passed some magical flower what sprayed all colors dust. After the falling Twilight was under of Discord and thew both were starring on each other's eyes. That all colors dust was raining over Twilight's and Discord's body's. Discord's pink colors turned to his normal colors while he was stroking Twilight's mane.

"Discord what are you looking at?" Twilight asked.

"Your eyes, they sparkle like stars" Discord said. Twilight blushed a little when she heard what Discord said about her. Discord leaned closer Twilight't face until his face was only centimeter away from Twilight's face. Then Discord summoned a rose in his lion pawn and put it on next Twilight's right ear.

"That rose looks good on you" Discord said while he got up. Twilight too stands on her hooves while blushing, she thought for moment that Discord was gonna kiss her.

"Discord I've been thinking, because today is my birthday. I thought that I gonna stay in here, that if you don't mind" Twilight said.

"Of course you can stay here, if that makes you happy" Discord said.

"Thank you Discord, I gonna to tell to my aunts" Twilight said happily. Then all of sudden Twilight kissed Discord on his cheek and left.


	5. Chapter 5

It's was finally Twilight's 16th birthday and she decided to stay in Everfree forest. But what Twilight say to her aunt's. Will Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack allow Twilight to stay in the forest. While Twilight was walking circles, stallion who was Pegasus. noticed Twilight in the forest.

"Excuse me, but can you help me?" Pegasus asked from Twilight. Twilight only started this stallion, this stallion had blue mane and he had orange colt.

"Can you tell where is the castle?" Stallion asked. Twilight pointed with her hoof to right.

"It's that way" Twilight said.

"Thanks miss?" Stallion asked.

"Twilight Sprakle, what is your name?" Twilight asked.

"Flash Sentry, well I have to go now" Flash said and started fly where the castle is. Of course Discord saw when Twilight was talking with this Pegasus. Discord snapped his fingers and Thunderlane turned to his pegaus form again.

"Discord, that stallion. He is the one who can brake the spell" Thunderlane said.

"Did you forget? There isn't something like true love's kiss" Discord said and left. Mean while Twilight went to cottage where her aunt's were making birthday cake for Twilight.

"Aunt's there is something I want to tell you" Twilight said.

"What is it darling?" Rarity asked.

"I want to live on my own" Twilight said. Fluttershy, Rarity and Applejack all were confused by this.

"Don't you want stay with us?" Fluttershy asked.

"All three of you were kind and caring, but I want see more of Everfree forest" Twilight said.

"But Twilight, you are princess. Your mother is waiting for you" Applejack said.

"Did't you say that I don't have a mother?" Twilight asked.

"I guess we have to tell you a truth" Fluttershy said. Then Twilight ran back to where Discord was, because her aunt's told about everything to her.

"Twilight, what is wrong?" Discord asked.

"My aunt's just told me that I'm princess who is cursed by some creature. But I don't know his name" Twilight said. After Twilight said that Discord looked sad.

"That creature is me, Discord" Discord said.

"You are Discord? I thought I can trust in you!" Twilight said sadly and ran away from the Everfree forest. Discord started look for the stallion, who talked with Twilight. After Twilight ran away from the forest, she used a spell to go inside the Twilight was in the room where her mother Luna was. Luna turned around and behind her was Twilight herself.

"Mother, it is me. I'm your daughter Twilight" Twilight said and hugged her mother. But Luna did't seemed happy to see her daughter. All what Luna was thinking is getting rid of Discord.

"Maid's take my daughter to her room, Discord should come in here" Luna said. One of the Luna's servants tacked Twilight to her room. In the Everfree forest, Flash Sentry was looking for Twilight. Even Applejack, Rarity and Flutterhsy was looking for Twilight. But instead Flash came face to face Discord.

"I'm looking for the Alicorn mare who was in here" Flash said.

"I'm sure that you are" Discord said and snapped his fingers while putting Flash to sleep. In the castle Twilight started to hear strange voice in her head. Twilight started to follow this sound. Twilight went to basement where was all destroyed spinning wheel's. But one of the spinning wheel's got fixed and Twilight walked closer to this spinning wheel. Then Twilight put her right front hoff to spike of the spinning wheel and she fell to the floor. Just then Discord had come to the castle, he knew that his curse was now was now sleeping in her bed were was Luna and her aunt's. (In Breezie form's) All of them were watching when Twilight was sleeping.

"Don't worry your majesty, Twilight is only sleeping" Fluttershy said.

"Only sleeping? She is sleeping forever!" Luna said angrily.

"But, how about the true love's kiss?" Rarity asked.

"There isn't something like true love's kiss!" Luna said angrily and left. Luckily Discord had got inside the castle and was standing front of Twilight's room. Discord snapped his fingers and Flash woke up in front of the door. Flash was confused that how he got in there. Flash went inside the room and there he saw Twilight sleeping in the bed.

"Who are you?" Applejack asked.

"I'm Prince Flash and I came here to castle" Flash said.

"A prince! Then you should kiss Twilight" Rarity said. The three breezie's pushed Flash next to Twilight was still sleeping.

"I know her, she was in that forest" Flash said.

"Do you think she is pretty?" Fluttershy asked.

"Most beautiful mare I've ever seen" Flash said. Flash leaned closer to Twilight's face and kissed to her lips. But unfortunately Flah's kiss did't waked Twilight. Three breezes and Flash left from Twilight's room, leaving Twilight to sleep in her bed.

"What I told to, there isn't true love's kiss" Discord said sadly. Thunderlane watched when Discord walked next to Twilight's bed and leaned to his knee.

"I'm so sorry, I was filled with anger and revenge. But you taught me friendship and I was happy with you" Discord said. Then Discord leaned closer to Twilight and kissed her to lips. After the kiss Discord started cry a little, but then Twilight opened her eyes.

"Hello goodfather" Twilight said with smile on her face.

"Hello little princess" Discord said.

"So that's is true love's kiss" Thuderlane said to himself.

"How about we go back to Everfree forest?" Discord asked. When Discord and Twilight was walking to throne room, huge net was drop top of Discord.

"Discord!" Twilight jelled.

"No Twilight, go to safety!" Discord yelled. Discord snapped his fingers and turned Thunderlane to huge black dragon. Thunderlane took off th ned from Discord, then Luna walked front of Discord.

"You're not going in anywhere!" Luna said angirly. Twilight did't know what to do. Without wings, Discord can't fly away. But Twilight used her magis and shot it to Discord's back. In Discord's back came new mismatched wings. (Don't ask how's that is possible) Discord fley out from the castle, but Luna flew after Discord. Then Discord snapped his finger again and Luna's horn and her wings disappeared. Luna fell to her death and Discord did't even looked.

Discord p.o.v

After that Luna fell to her death, I removed thorn bushes from Everfree forest. There I showed to Twilight what forest looked like when I was young. Twilight became new gueen of Equestria, also now I can fly again. How I have missed the flying on the sky's. This was story of sleeping princess and how she became friends with me.


End file.
